bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah D'Angelo
| years = 1978–1981, 1986–2018 | first = July 4, 1978 | last = July 6, 2018 | spinoffs = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Elijah Fox Walter Clarke | birthname = | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * }} | employer = | residence = Paris, France | hometown = | spouse = Marley Fox (1977–1981) Livvie Love (1988–1991) Veronica Robinson (1993–2003) TBD (2003–2006) Lorie Drake (2016–) | romances = Priscilla D'Angelo (1978, 1980–1981) Annalise Hawkins (1995) | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Sterling Fox (1958–1980) Terry Grayson (1984–1986) C.C. Cooper (1984) Victor Orion (1988–89) Dan Ingram (1990–1991) Jim Osborne (1991–92) Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Frank Thompson (2009–2019) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–1999) Cassie Howard (2009–2012) | brothers = | sisters = Amelia Kane | halfbrothers = André D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Rocky D'Angelo | daughters = Jennifer D'Angelo | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Theo D'Angelo | granddaughters = Marley D'Angelo | grandfathers = Vito D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Loretta Toscano Jennifer Mitchell | nephews = Sterling Fox III Dexter Vanderbilt EJ D'Angelo Adonis Grayson Marcus Fox | nieces = Emily Fox Marina Grayson | uncles = | aunts = Connie D'Angelo | cousins = | relatives = }} Elijah Walter "Eli" D'Angelo ( Fox) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. The character was first introduced as the oldest son of Sterling Fox and his fashion designer wife Katheryn in July 1978, along with his new wife, Marley. Elijah struggles to gain his father's approval due to his aspirations of becoming a fashion designer. Elijah also clashes with his younger brother Xavier who emulates their father. Eli insecurities leads to a disastrous affair with Priscilla D'Angelo which culminates in Marley divorcing him and taking custody of their son Rocky. In 1980, it is revealed that Elijah is not Sterling's son after all and Eli skips town in May 1981. Elijah is reintroduced in 1986 having built a career as a fashion designer in Europe and joins the design team at the family company. He builds a relationship with Rocky after Marley's sudden death. He also marries pop star Livvie Love in 1988 but the marriage is strained when Eli experiences an identity crisis after meeting his biological father, Dante D'Angelo. In the interim, Eli clashes with his half-brother Sonny D'Angelo when he claims a piece of their father's fortune which leads to Sonny framing him for murder. After a five month stint, Eli returns to rebuild his life and marriage but things go awry when Livvie suffers a miscarriage. Throughout the 1990s, Eli experiences many twists and turns including the revelation that his family's longtime rival Amelia Kane is his twin sister, another failed marriage to Kat Winslow due to his affair with his psychiatrist Annalise Hawkins which results in the birth of his daughter Jennifer, Xavier's murder and the death of his nephew/stepbrother Sterling Fox III. Storylines 1978–1981 Elijah makes a surprise appearance at his mother Katheryn's annual 4th of July party with his new wife Marley. Elijah shares happy reunions with his grandmother Jennifer and little brother Xavier. However, Eli struggles to cope with his father's cold rejection and favoritism of his brother. Kay is furious to learn Eli has dropped out of college to work as a photographer instead. Though reluctant, Kay offers Eli an apprenticeship at the family's fashion house Fox Creations while Sterling pushes him toward the business side and asks his nephew Gary Fox to mentor the boy. One night during a photo shoot, Eli is seduced by supermodel Priscilla D'Angelo and they sleep together. Horrified by his actions, he begs Priscilla to keep quiet. However, she brags about it to her husband Sonny D'Angelo whom she is unhappy with. Sonny and Eli nearly come to blows but Eli assures him the tryst meant nothing. Sonny admits that Priscilla has been unhappy for years now. Eli bonds with Kay's assistant and Gary's girlfriend Amelia Kane when she discovers that he has been secretly sketching his own designs and encourages him to tell his parents. Amelia even goes so far as to ask for Elijah's autograph which she hopes to sell for cash when he becomes a big name. Marley accuses Amelia of trying to seduce Eli but he promises her they are just friends. Eli teams up with Marley, Jennifer and Xavier to orchestrate a surprise party for his estranged sister Whitney but only for her to show up high which infuriates Katheryn and saddens Sterling. Later, Elijah is horrified when he discovers Priscilla is pregnant and insist that Sonny raise the child, regardless of paternity to protect his marriage. But Marley realizes her husband is on edge and he claims he is just overwhelmed with work. Eli is shocked in 1979 when it is revealed that Gary is actually Sterling II's illegitimate son when he marries Amelia and steals the company away from the Fox family — using Eli's legal proxy which Amelia tricked him into signing away to her when she asked for his autograph. Sterling blames Elijah for them losing the company. In April 1979, Elijah is relieved when Priscilla's newborn son Luciano proves to be Sonny's child. Excited, Eli finally tells Katheryn and Sterling about his designing driving an even bigger wedge between the father and son as Sterling believes designing is for women. At his mother's annual 4th of July party, Elijah and Gary break up a fight between Xavier and his best friend Channing Cooper, Jr. who has accused Xavier of impregnating his little sister. They convince the boys to keep quiet about the fight and go their separate ways. Elijah is riddled with guilt when Channing is killed in a car accident when Xavier is driving and Xavier is shipped off to Europe to recover from his injuries. Sterling rejects a distraught Katheryn and she turns to alcohol. Eli reluctantly teams up with Amelia to get Kay into rehab. In 1980 just as Kay and Sterling regain control of the company, Eli appeals to his mother about giving him a chance to join the design team which Sterling is staunchly against and orders his son to finish college and attend business school instead. Eli reluctantly enrolls in business school upon learning that Marley is pregnant. He reconciles with Amelia and Gary after the sudden passing of their daughter Emily. With help from Whitney and Jennifer, Elijah orchestrates a 25th anniversary party for his parents. Eli is horrified when a deranged Amelia stabs Sterling and he later dies. The chaos sends Marley into labor and she welcomes their son Rocky three days later. Eli turns away from his family when Sterling disinherits him in his will and reveals that he is not Eli's father. A distraught Eli rekindles his romance with the lonely Priscilla. Kay later offers Eli access to his trust fund but Eli refuses to take money from the father that never loved him. On Valentine's Day 1981, Eli is horrified when Marley and Rocky are involved in a car accident and he ends his affair with Priscilla. An irate Priscilla leaks news of their affair to the press and Marley takes Rocky and moves out. When Marley files for divorce instead of going to marriage counseling, Eli reluctantly hires his parents' longtime friend Dan Ingram as his divorce attorney. However, Marley spares no expense and hires ruthless divorce attorney Woodrow Jones. After a bitter battle that rages on for months, Marley walks away with a hefty divorce settlement, and sole custody of Rocky. To add insult to injury, Marley has started dating Dan's son Daniel Ingram. In the summer of 1981, Eli is shocked to learn that Gary's stepson Stone is actually the result of Sterling raping Amelia as a teen. Eli skips town in May 1981 and the divorce from Marley is finalized a month later. 1986–2016 Elijah returns on April 4, 1986, having spent the last several years in Europe working as a designer. His reputation precedes him and he is well known to several executives at Fox Creations including his mother who was unaware that she had been admiring her own son's designs. However, Eli turns down the opportunity to join the design team because he likes working on his own and doesn't plan on sticking around long because he is threatened by Xavier's role at the company. Eli makes peace with ex-wife Marley and reunites with his 5 year old son Rocky. Eli, Marley and Rocky are involved in an accident that kills Marley instantly and against Kay's wishes, Eli agrees to let Marley's mother Thea retain sole custody of Rocky while he builds a relationship with him. Katheryn doesn't waste time using her grandson as an excuse to convince Elijah to join the design team at the company. However, her hopes are dashed when Amelia steals the company out from under her again and Eli blames Xavier. However, the two later reconcile and bond as Amelia had used the same tricks on Elijah to steal the company years ago. In meantime, Elijah hooks up with pop singer Livvie Love and they start dating. In 1987, Eli helps Katheryn design a wedding gown for police chief Emma Donovan as she marries Dodger Lockhart. * November 7, 1988: Eli and Livvie are married * December 19, 1988: Eli finds out about his paternity * February 23, 1989: Elijah takes the D'Angelo name. * April 25, 1989: Elijah is sent to prison after Sonny frames him for murder. * September 24, 1989: Elijah gets released from prison. On September 25, 1997, Jennifer suddenly goes missing from daycare leaving Eli distraught. Using his family's political influence, he forces the police to release an amber alert prior to the usual 48 hours. On Valentine's Day in 1993, Eli marries Christine and she legally adopts Jennifer. * Died June 21, 2016 2017–2018 In September 2017, Elijah is revealed to be alive. Development Creation and background Personality Relationships References External links